Friendship or Something More
by LynLucky
Summary: Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine leaving Elena and Damon to deal with Klaus and the rest of Mystic Fall's dangers as their relationship undoubtedly gets more tangled.
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday she thought she was finally taking control of her life again. Granted that control meant sacrificing her own life, but at least it was her own choice. She had not made one of those in quite some time. However, it had all come crashing down within less than a day's time. Not only had she lost control just when she was starting to gain some of it back, her life had become even worse with Stefan becoming trapped in the tomb. The fact that Katherine was in that very tomb was the final strike to the horrify situation that had become her life as of late.

It should not have come as a surprise that she finally snapped when Damon caught up to her at the tomb and forcefully stopped her from reaching Stefan. If she was being honest with herself, she knew that Damon was just trying to protect her, yet protection and safety was the very last thing she had in mind. All her thoughts were focused on getting to Stefan, saving Stefan. It felt good to let out the anger and frustration on Damon. Blaming him was easier than blaming herself. After all, it was her that had decided they could not be together; it was her that had been avoiding him ever since; and it was her that had taken on that suicide mission that had left Stefan without Damon and now in this very tomb. Her anger at Damon was no more than a mask for her anger at herself. Damon was simply a convenient target.

In truth, her and Damon's friendship had been on the mends. Certainly, it was by no means fixed, but they were working together again or at least they were until Elena decided to go rogue and seek out Klaus. The repercussion of that decision resulted in her current visitor. Damon had followed her home and refused to leave. He had made it clear that she couldn't be trusted not to make a rash decision and was not to be left alone, and if Elena was being honest he was probably right. Had it not been for his presence, she would have probably gone right back to that tomb in search of Stefan or even worse in search of Klaus.

So here she sat. Exhaust had yet to lure her to sleep as she laid staring up at her ceiling for the last two hours while Damon sat fingering through her old copy of _Love and War._

Finally having enough Damon broke the silence with, "Elena, close your eyes and go to sleep."

For a brief moment Elena contemplated continuing her stubborn attitude and simply ignoring him, but she simply did not have the energy. Her stubbornness had not prevailed against Damon earlier in the day and surely it would not now. Instead she answered with honesty—her good-girl standby.

"My mind won't stop. Trust me I wish it would. Sleep would be a blessing right now."

With a sigh, Damon answered, "Stefan's going to be fine, Elena. He's been feeding on human blood lately, and he knows how Katherine operates. Besides, we're going to find a way to get him out of there."

"It's not just Stefan. It's everything," she paused before tumbling out all of her worries. "I mean my brother has taken it upon himself to be his own brand of hero. Bonnie is casting magic way beyond her abilities. Tyler is going to change for the first time in matter of days. No one even knows what Caroline has been up to lately. And none of that even compares to Klaus who has the power to kill all of them."

"Well, look on the bright side, Klaus kills them, no more worries, right?" Damon offers with a dark smile trying and failing miserably to lighten the mood.

Elena doesn't even bother to scowl at his predictable yet inappropriate joke. Instead she clasps her hands over her eyes and lets out a long, heavy burst of breath that would be a scream if she wasn't worried of awakening Jeremy and Jenna and hell probably even Alaric. She keeps her eyes tightly closed as she wills herself not to cry. She cried in front of Stefan, but she refuses to cry in front of Damon.

After three long minutes, Elena finally opens her eyes and is surprised to find Damon sitting next to her on the bed. His face is smooth and serious having dropped his evil smirk. He's staring at her with those deep and forgiving eyes she rarely gets to see and she tries to look away, he quickly grabs her chin.

"Elena, look at me," he starts grasping her closest wrist and when she finally locks eyes with him he continues, "You're going to get through this. That sounds terribly cliché and I know I'm the last person that should be telling you this—hell I snapped your brother's neck—but you're going to make it. You wanna know why?" he looks at her ardently. "Jeremy. Bonnie. Tyler. Caroline. Stefan," he lists slowly trying to make a point with each name. "Klaus may see them as your vulnerabilities. You may see them as reasons to sacrifice yourself. The truth is you're both wrong. They make you strong—stronger than you'll ever know. It may have taken me more than a century to figure that out with my own brother, but I know now. You know who taught me that?" Damon pauses for a final time, "You did."

Their gaze stays locked as Elena lets Damons' words wash over her. She's immediately caught off guard by how elegant and genuine he is being. Damon is quick jibes and funny qips, not philosophical insights and hopeful messages. As soon as the shock of his caring words fades, she allows herself to process the purpose of these words. It _was _her, after all, who fought like hell to get him to trust and embrace his relationship with Stefan. If it wasn't for their reunion, most of the town would be dead by now including her. In a rush of emotions, Elena realizes just how selfish and perilous her actions of late have been. She should be working alongside the ones she loves not against them. They may be risking their lives for her, but she would do the same for them. In fact, she already has.

When she reawakens from her thoughts after a long while, she is met once again with Damon's stare. He can see that his words have served their purpose. Her brow is not nearly as creased and she's biting her lip with possible belief. As a shadow of a smirk makes its way across his lips, Elena averts her eyes and whispers, "Stop it."

"I didn't do anything," he smiles.

"You might have been able to put a good spin on it, but that doesn't make it all better," she comments trying to remain serious even though all of a sudden she feels a little bit better. Okay a lot better. Because of Damon. Because of what he said.

"Sure it does. I'm brilliant. Admit it," he says sarcastically with a squint of the eye that he was specifically told by her not to do anymore. He's unbelievably happy when it earns him an eye-roll and a small ghost of a smile from Elena. He knows this Elena. He likes this Elena—the Elena who rolls her eyes and then puts him in his place.

"I'll admit that you're entirely too confident for your own good," she retorts and there it is. She's put him in his place, and he's immediately chuckling as he shifts his body and eyes back to the opposite wall across the room.

Elena wants to question why he's laughing, but chooses not to. Instead she takes in a fresh breath of air and lets go a little bit of the tension she's been carrying with her as she exhales it. After a long while, she realizes her eyes are growing heavy and that perhaps she might be able to sleep a bit after all. Damon hasn't solved all her problems, but his reminder of the power of family and friends has eased her conscious just enough to remind her of who she is. She's a fighter and she has an unbelievable support system.

Before her eyes fall shut she murmers a barely there, "Thank you." A normal person wouldn't hear it, but with Damon's super-human hearing, he hears it, god, does he hear it. He's finally been able to put the girl he loves at ease after the day from hell, and even if it's just for one night, he'll take it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you to all that read my first post on fanfiction. I was pretty amazed at how many hits it got. Anyway, as you can see, I am choosing to continue this story. Please read and review. The reviews really make my day.

It had been a few days since Stefan had become trapped in the tomb, and as much as Damon had put Elena at ease that night, time had seemed to slowly build her worries again. He couldn't really blame her. With Bonnie trying to rebuild her strength, there didn't seem to be much they could do about Stefan not to mention Ethan was still as elusive as ever. His absence should have come as a relief, but it unnerved Damon to no end. As many times as he had played the cat and mouse game himself, he wasn't nearly as much of a fan of it when he was the mouse. He could tell that Elena felt the same as she along with Alaric, Jeremy, and Bonnie searched helplessly through dusty book after dusty book in the Salvatore library.

"You think something as old as these Originals that have been around for forever, would have a bit of information on them," Jeremy sighed as he slammed yet another book closed.

"They're the Originals, they like to remain mysterious. Comes with the territory," Damon answered with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Look, can we just stop with this ridiculous research," Bonnie started. "The only way we're going to unlock this curse on this moonstone or save Stefan for that matter is magic. I know I'm still pretty weak, but I think if I try this empowering enchantment I might be able…"

"No!" Elena and Jeremy shouted simultaneously.

"Absolutely not," Elena reinforced adamantly.

"We already went over this. You're not strong enough," Jeremy continued with a pleading look in his eye as he stared Bonnie down.

"I know I scared you guys, but this time would be different…" Bonnie stubbornly tried to explain splitting her stare between both Elena and Jeremy.

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself, Bonnie. Look, I know you want to help, but we're not going to even consider it till your strength comes back."

"I get that you're scared, Elena…"

"Scared? Scared, I'm terrified. Everything is a mess, and I have absolutely no control. The one thing I can do is keep my best friend from doing something stupid that could jeopardize her life. So trust me when I say I'm not letting you do any magic right now," Elena said fiercely.

"I love you, Elena, but you don't get to make that choice for me"

"She doesn't, but I do," Damon stood rejoining the conversation upon seeing how upset Elena was getting, and suddenly all eyes were on him. "I say when you work your wicka-voo-doo, and right now they're right. You are nowhere near strong enough right now. There's going to be no magic from you until you've gotten your strength back so you might as well sit your Harry-Potter-Wanna-Be ass down."

This left Bonnie starring at him with all the hatred she could muster. Damon didn't doubt that if she did indeed have her strength she would have been inflicting pain on him right now. Finally, she made her way back to the book she was studying and whipped it shut and into her back with a resounding thud.

"Well, I guess I'm of no use to you guys then," she stated as she marched angrily to the door.

All were silent until Jeremy got up to follow her as he explained, "I'm going to make sure she gets home okay. I'll see you at home, Elena?"

"Ya, of course," she answered dejectedly.

The three of them remained in heavy silence for a moment until Alaric spoke for the first time. "I better head out too. I promised Jenna I'd make it for dinner. Elena, can I give you a ride?"

However, Elena hadn't even caught his words as she stared out the back window at the darkening, cloudy sky. It seemed to capture her mood perfectly and she was tempted to laugh out bitterly at the irony of it all. At least Jeremy seemed to be on her side this time around. In fact, he seemed to be as worried or even more so for her best friend. He had jumped in the tomb with Katherine without any hesitation all in an effort to protect her best friend. Her brother, biological or not, seemed to be more like herself than she cared to admit. They made a beautiful martyred, sibling twosome. She knew there was more to Jeremy's concern for Bonnie, but at the moment Elena couldn't allow herself to go there.

Damon having sensed her disconnection answered for her, "No, I got her. I'll bring her home."

Alaric looked at Elena on last time before nodding and making his exit. After the door shut Damon made his way to sit next to Elena who was still lost in her own trance. He slipped his hand around the back of the couch behind her and waited for her to snap out of her thoughts. A few seconds later, Elena glanced to Alaric's empty seat and then to Damon beside her.

"Wow, we sure know how to clear a room, don't we?" she laughed sadly.

"Not many have that ability. Count yourself lucky."

"Lucky isn't a word I'd use to explain myself right about now,"

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you. You're sitting next to the most handsome and available bachelor Mystic Falls has to offer. Doesn't that count for something?" Damon smiled finally catching her cloudy stare. God, how he wanted to put a smile on that vacant face.

"You know it amazes me that you can still make comments like that after the afternoon we just had," she sighed. "How do you do that?"

"Easy. I'm an ass," Damon announced with pompous glee in his eye. Elena wanted to rebuke him for his immaturity, but instead settled for her patented eye roll as he continued dramatically, "It took years of practice and honing, but here I stand today and I'm proud to admit I've perfected the craft. I could teach you if you wanted." He smiled as he leaned just a bit closer to her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Ahh, no thanks. I mean you pull it off so well, I'd just be a disappointment to you," she announced deciding to follow his sarcastic lead.

"Well, you'll never be as good as me, but then again who could be," Damon winked. "That doesn't mean you woudn't make a worthy understudy."

"I'm sure I will regret this, but I must decline," Elena said with an overdramatic squint to her eyes and hand to her heart. She got up to make her way to her coat, but before she got there Damon stood in front of her with it in his hand.

"Oh no, no, no, no. We can't have you regretting anything."

"Damon…"

"Come on, Elena. One night. No worrying. No pouting. No rules. No apologies…"

"No conscience," she supplied with a quirk of the eyebrow.

"Exactly! See, you're already catching on," he exclaimed. He stood motionless in front of her surveying her with that annoyingly sexy smirk. "One night, Elena. Say what you want. Do what you want. No repercussions. I think you've earned it. Don't you?"

Elena wanted to argue, but anything sounded better than the night she knew she had in store for herself. It involved obsessive worrying, useless anger, and her favorite—nightmare-filled sleeping. Before she knew what she was saying she was agreeing to whatever trouble Damon had up his sleeve. Hell, being good and selfless had gotten her nowhere. Why not try selfish and indifferent? Not to mention, Damon's victorious smile was more than contagious.

"So where to?" she asked

"Well, I usually do my best work with a bit of warm blood flowing through my system, but since you're not likely to go cannibal for me, we'll have to settle for a bit of liquid courage instead. To the bar, m'lady?" Damon asked chivalrously offering his arm to Elena.

"Cut the chivalry. Sweetness isn't your strong suit, Damon," she said as she grabbed her coat out of his other arm and walked purposely to the door entirely ignoring his extended arm.

"You might be better at this than you think," Damon said as he dropped his arm and was left shaking his head.

Elena flashed him the first genuine smile of the night before she turned and disappeared out the door. Damon was getting better and better at getting Elena out of her funk. Maybe tonight he could finally, truly get back in her good graces. Either way, seeing Elena let loose would be more than worth it. She had only truly done so once before in a bar in Georgia ironically enough. It was there that they first started creating a friendship, and that fact wasn't lost on Damon. He was determined to make things right with Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to let you know that in the last chapter I made a name mistake. When I said Ethan, I of course meant to say Elijah. I just wanted to clear that up. Anyway, here's the third chapter. It's meant to be more fun and light-hearted before all the hell breaks loose in Mystic Falls. So enjoy the calm before the storm.**

Elena walked into the bar as Damon trailed closely behind and looked around curiously at her surroundings. The walls were painted a dark red and were adorned with various old alcoholic and beer memorabilia. Various occupied chipped wooden tables surrounded the bar where loud young men and women occupied most of the available stools. A rowdy group of women were gathered around one of the back pool table where not too far away a group of men watched on occasionally calling out when a particularly nice shot was made. The rest of the patrons stood with cups in hand as they talked and swayed slowly to the classic rock music playing overhead. The last observation Elena made was that she didn't recognize a single person.

"Where are we?" Elena shouted over her shoulder.

"Some out-of-town college hang out. Does it really matter?" Damon shrugged.

"Actually, it's kind of perfect," she announced. She thought they would be heading to _The Grill_, but this was better—no chance of running into anyone she knew.

"Well, I'm glad you approve," Damon smirked as he clutched her arm and weaved his way through the crowd towards the bar. Although it went completely unnoticed by Elena, Damon certainly noticed the heads that turned as she made her entrance. He had have a mind to snap the heads of every single one of these leering, suggestive males, but had to remind himself that he was in fact one of those very males himself. After all, when had he not stared when she entered a room? The girl truly had no idea the things she could do to the opposite sex. He found her innocence sexy as hell.

When they finally found two available seats, Damon immediately caught the bartender's eye and asked for two shots of whiskey. Elena too busy still taking in the new bar's atmosphere didn't even realize he had ordered until two shots of the dark liquid rolled down the counter towards her and Damon. She picked up the shot and sniffed it suspiciously which quickly resulted in a wrinkle in her nose. Damon was already preparing a snarky, yet convincing argument on why he ordered whiskey and not a beer, when he was thoroughly surprised to find her downing the shot like a pro.

"What? Surprised? No repercussions, remember?" she explained as she shook her head at the slight burn bubbling in her throat.

"Of course I do. I just thought I'd have to do some more convincing on my part," Damon announced with half a smirk. He wasted no time in tilting his own head and copying her earlier actions.

"My dad used to come home after a hard day of work and poor himself a glass. I once caught him doing so, and he made me promise I wouldn't tell my mom. I told him I wouldn't tell if he let me have a taste," Elena reminisced with a far away stare.

"Did he?"

"Yep, I coughed until I was red in the face. I've never seen my dad laugh harder," she finished smiling as she looked back to Damon. He was giving her a serious look that suggested he was about to ask her more about her parents which was a topic she wanted to avoid entirely. In fact, Elena wasn't even sure why she brought up her father in the first place. She wasn't here for more heartache. She was here to let loose, let out her inner bitch. As a result, she found herself spitting out a sarcastic taunt. "You're going to have to do a lot better than whiskey I'm afraid."

"Don't tempt me, Elena. I could have you on the floor in a matter of minutes if I wanted," he whispered suggestively as he leaned down to her ear. Elena didn't miss the innuendo and on any other day would have warned him to knock it off, but tonight she decided she didn't care. She was tired of being responsible so she decided to engage in the banter.

"Really? If I remember correctly, I kicked your ass in Georgia when it came to drinking," she answered brazenly with a twinkle in her eye.

"Who's to say I wasn't letting you win?" he countered with a quirk of the eye.

"Who's to say I was even bringing my A game?" she said staring him down.

Damon had his next sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue when Elena took him by surprise leaning extremely close across his body. He had no idea what she was doing until she began speaking, surprisingly not to him.

"I'm Elena. Are you going to stare, or are you going to buy me a drink?" she purred as she batted her doe lashes at the innocent male bystander that she had caught throwing glances at her behind Damon.

"I'm James," the blond haired boy who looked to be in his early twenties introduced. "What's your poison?"

Damon wanted to be jealous, even pissed off at this guy's nerve, but was far too intrigued at what Elena was up to.

"I have expensive tastes. What can you afford?" she flirted. No sooner had she said the words, the young man was ordering her a shot of the bar's oldest rum. Elena shot the well-built man a sexy wink as he passed her the glass. She downed it immediately and smacked her lips before grasping Damon's arm and pulling him from his seat. Smiling one last time at the bewildered man, she tugged Damon across the room. Damon couldn't help but shoot his own arrogant grin at the man as well.

As they settled into a table in the corner, Damon couldn't resist commenting, "That was the bitchiest move I've ever seen you make."

"You must be rubbing off on me," she answered nonchalantly. In truth, she couldn't believe she had actually just done that herself. She didn't toy with boys. She didn't use people. Tonight, though, it felt good. She was in control, and she couldn't remember the last time she was in control.

"Possibly, I just didn't realize being an ass meant being a tease. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm proud of you," Damon answered as he knocked her lightly on her shoulder as a way of congratulations.

"Well, thank you," she dramatically bowed her head. "So I thought you said you were going to teach me, oh-wise-one."

"Mm'hmm, I did, didn't I?" his eyes twinkled as he let his eyes roam her body unabashedly. Her bright eyes watched him intently as she held a mocking smile clearly challenging him. As the moments passed, Damon knew he was making her uncomfortable, but she held her own. She didn't bat one dark eyelash nor did her gaze waver. Elena didn't for one second squirm and her determination had him chuckling. Before she knew what he was doing, he was in front of her catching her arm in his hand pulling her onto her feet again.

"Damon, what are you…?" she question as she stumbled on behind him.

"Teaching you," he finally supplied as he stood in front of a pool table.

"Only one problem. Tables taken," she said as she glanced around at the men surrounding the table.

"Why Elena, what happened to that sassy little girl at the bar?" he called to her as he made his way to the man at the head of the table lining up his next shot. Elena had an idea about what he was about to do, but held back her protests. Damon had moved directly in front of the man and looked deeply and darkly into his eyes and within a matter of moments the man was announcing that he didn't feel like playing anymore and wanted to buy his friends a round at the bar on him.

"Problem solved," Damon whispered cheekily into her ear before moving to grab two pool sticks before turning to rack the balls. "You wanna break or should I?"

"You're teaching remember?" she answered stepping back letting him take the reins.

Damon broke the rack with ease and quickly sunk four balls before Elena got a turn. He took his time showing her how to properly hold the stick and aim. When she took a shot she sadly missed.

"Don't worry, not everyone can be as good as me," he laughed at her which earned him a glare.

"You're right. Playing pool does make you into a bigger jackass," she shot back.

"Hmm, spoil-sport much?" he chided.

They continued taking their shots both on the table and off, and soon the game was over. Damon swaggered over and hooked his arm around Elena's shoulders before asking, "How badass was that?"

Shrugging Elena twirled a ball in her hand while leaning back on the pool table with a look of boredom before commenting, "It was alright. I just thought with your vampire skills, you would be able to clear the table all in one turn. If I'm being honest, I'm a bit disappointed."

Elena made her way towards the bar with a broad grin on her face as Damon gave her an annoyed smile in return. By the time she had made it back with two drinks in her hand, he had reset the table.

"Do I wanna know how you got those drinks?" he asked. "Please tell me you didn't offer any sexual favors in trade for alcohol because even you are too classy for that I hope."

"No need. The bartender said the drinks were on him," she stated victoriously before passing him one of the glasses. "Drink up."

"Should I be worried about what's in this?" he paused while peering over his glass at Elena choosing to ignore that Elena had rounded up yet another admirer. "I've seen the way you've been looking at me. I wouldn't put it passed you to drug me and have your wicked way with me."

"Oh Damon, I wouldn't have to drug you to have my wicked way with you," she laughed. "I think you've made it quite obvious that you want me," she finished as she slipped by him to take her stick.

Damon was floored. Was she flirting with him? The whole night had been playful, but this comment was definitely taking it to a new level. It definitely had his blood boiling. He had promised to let her go for his brother, but when she said things like this it made it awfully difficult. Sure, he hadn't stopped with the banter and flirty comments, but he only did so in fun. Damn, she was making it hard.

"You think too highly of yourself, Elena," he said choosing to play it safe. He had a number of other retorts that were entirely inappropriate and naughty, but he knew going down that road would only result in him alone at the end of the night with a number of cold-shower worthy dreams. No matter how sassy and bold she was being now, at the end of the night Elena would return to her morals and high standards. In the end, she was a good girl—a good girl with a surprisingly edgy side—but a good girl all the same.

"My turn to break," she exclaimed breaking him from his reverie.

She sent the ball strong and straight and managed to break open the game sinking three balls right off the bat. With a flip of the hair, she maneuvered across the table where she sunk yet another ball in the right pocket. Elena gave him a smug look before sinking yet another two balls before finally missing. She sauntered over to Damon where she picked up her glass and swallowed nearly half of its contents.

"Your turn," she announced innocently.

Damon rounded on her invading her personal space and said, "You hustled me," with an intimidating gleam in his eye

"What if I did?" she countered not moving an inch.

"Do you know what I do to hustlers, little girl?" he whispered as his warm breath wisped across her face.

She stood statue still trying not to let on that his intense gaze was starting to get to her. She knew without a doubt he wouldn't hurt her, so why was his gaze unnerving her. A sudden glimpse of those very eyes with a single tear dropping from them passed through her mind as she was hit by s sudden wave of déjà vu. The odd sensation had her quickly dropping her gaze and taking a step back to catch her breath, but before she knew what was happening Damon was lifting her in his arms and whipping her around. In the next instance, she was sat on top of the pool table and was looking into Damon's now smug gaze. Just like that the thought and eerie sense of déjà vu was gone.

"Miss Gilbert, you backed down! What a shame. Just when I thought you were on a roll," he tisked with merriment. "Lesson number one: A true ass, stands his ground."

"I guess I'm not as good at this as I thought," she conceded trying to hold onto a memory that was ultimately lost.

"Hey, you okay?" Damon asked sensing Elena's loss of bravado.

Elena hopped down and shook her head answering "Yeah, I'm fine." She searched her mind one last time before spinning back to face Damon emitting defeat. "I believe it's your turn, or were you going to make good on your threat about what you do to hustlers?" she asked trying to fall back into their banter.

Although Damon wanted to question her sudden loss of concentration, he chose to let it go. Whatever it was, it could wait till later. Not to mention, he was worried it was probably about his brother, the love of her life. That was something he definitely didn't want to talk about no matter how insensitive that made him. Besides, they were having fun. He didn't want to let that go just yet.

"Later. I have a table to clear," he finally answered.

They continued their game, and even though Elena was undoubtedly skilled, Damon still took the game. After a few more drinks, silly stories, and witty banter, they finally left the bar late that night.

"Shoot, I never called Jeremy or Jenna, they're probably worried sick about me," she cried after getting into the car.

"No worries, I texted Jeremy and told him not to expect you till later," he reassured.

"Really? You being responsible? How unpredictable of you," she laughed.

"Your lack of faith wounds me. I have my moments."

Elena let his comment linger for awhile before answering, "Yes you do."

The rest of the ride home, they remained silent. It wasn't an awkward silent. It was rather comfortable actually, and in no time Damon was pulling up to her house. All lights were out clearly indicating that all were sleeping. Elena didn't immediately reach for the door which intrigued Damon.

"I've hated you for the last few months," she suddenly announced out of the blue.

"I know," he said simply eagerly awaiting where this was going.

"You killed my brother without so much as a second thought," she explained as silence followed once again.

Several minutes later she started speaking again. "Yet tonight you let me forget about the horror that has become my life, and a part of me wants to trust you again," Elena admitted while peering in his eyes with the most intense questioning gaze Damon had ever seen her wear. "Can I?" she finally asked with a crack in her voice.

He knew she was vulnerable, probably the most vulnerable she had ever been with him. She was giving him a second chance, and she wasn't sure if she should be doing so. Damon absolutely hated that she had doubt in him. If he wanted anyone to hold trust in him, it was her. Call him whipped, but Elena was the only thing that kept him from flipping that switch. He could go back to his old, vicious ways, but where had that gotten him? One hundred and some odd years chasing after some vindictive bitch that didn't love him. No, he was done with that. Elena may never love him, but she gave his life purpose. She gave him his brother back. Hell, she gave him his town back. That was something worth fighting for. He wouldn't mess it up this time.

Damon laced his hand with hers and squeezed it tightly before finally answering, "Yes. You can trust me. I know what it's like to lose you now," he paused before finishing with, "I'm not capable of that again."

His stare penetrated right through her and somehow without knowing exactly why, she believed him. There was no need for threats if he went back on his word. She knew Damon understood. If he hurt her like that again, he'd lose her forever.

She leaned forward and gave him a strong hug and whispered, "Thank you for tonight," before finally exiting his car.


End file.
